Fred and The Hex Girls
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Something funny I had in mind that I wanted to do.


**Here is something from fat Albert show in reading wirting and Rudy scenes when Fred and the gang are looking after the hex girls whlie Thorn's dad is away for a few months.**

Thorn and her friends were walking down the forest.

"I can't wait to see our friend Fred, girls" said Thorn "yeah me too, I hope he is not mean" said Dusk "me too, so we don't like him" said Luna "please girls give Fred a chance we may like him" said Thorn.

At the hex girls house

"hi girls where is Thorn?" asked Fred "I'm up on the staris" said Thorn as she jumped down stairs "Sally why did you jumped down stairs?" asked Fred.

"because I want to" said Thorn.

"ok so girls I'm taking over for Thorn's dad whlie he is sick with a cold" said Fred "ok I know, he tolled us" said Dusk "ok I want you to give me and the gang the same treatment way you treat Thorn's dad" said Fred.

"you mean, giggling when we make a joke when you are not looking in class" said Luna.

"no Luna, not appropriate" said Fred.

"sorry" said Luna and then Dusk gigled.

The next day

Thorn was playing a shooting zombie game with gore witch is left 4 dead.

"Thorn, what are you doing?" asked Dusk then Luna came over.

"Thorn that is inappropriate shooting and gore is not appropriate" said Luna.

"Luna, Dusk, be quite I'm playing" said Thorn then Thorn's character blows up in a boom.

Then Thorn, Dusk, and Luna laughed.

"that is so inappropriate Thorn get off before Fred sees you playing things like that" said Dusk.

"yeah I agree with Dusk we don't want you to get in trouble" said Luna "no Luna make me" said Thorn "get off now" said Dusk "remember what Fred said no inappropriate games" said Luna then Fred came down stairs.

"what is all the laughing about?" asked Fred.

Then Fred saw shooting and gore in a zombie game what Thorn was playing then Daphne and the rest of the gang watch Thorn playing a inappropriate game.

"Thorn what are you playing?" asked Scooby.

"that does not look ok to me" said Shaggy.

"Fred I think that is inappropriate" said Velma.

"I agree, Fred asked Thorn to get off" said Daphne.

"ok Daphne, Thorn that zombie shooting game with gore is inappropriate get off of that site" said Fred.

"no" said Thorn.

"but Thorn that is not appropriate your dad is ok with that, but on our rules no get off that game please" said Fred but Thorn did not hear what Fred said.

"let me handle this" said Shaggy "Thorn get off of that zombie game now, it's inappropriate please" said Shaggy "no Shaggy you can't make me I love left 4 dead" siad Thorn.

Luna and Dusk watch the shooting.

"I think Thorn is going to get in trouble" said Dusk.

"yeah if Thorn does not get off" said Luna.

"Thorn I'll turn off the PC if you don't lissin to me" siad Fred.

"no, Fred I'm playing" siad Thorn.

"zoniks, Thorn get off now, zombies scare me" said Shaggy.

"I agree with Raggy" said Scooby.

"no I'm playing so I'm close to wining the first level on hardest" said Thorn until she lost.

"see you guys want me off" said Thorn.

"yes so get off that game" siad Velma.

"no guys leave me alone" said Thorn.

"but that game is inappropriate, Thorn get off now" growled Daphne.

"no" siad Thorn.

"Thorn, if you will not get off I'll take that game away" siad Fred.

"I' don't care" said Thorn.

"but that is still inappropriate" said Daphne.

"no I'm staying on that game, I have a message from someone" said Thorn as she talked to that person online.

"Thorn, get off now" said Fred.

"stop, let me finish" said Thorn as she pushed Fred away from her.

"come on Thorn that game is inappropriate get off" said Fred.

"no for the last time NO!" roared Thorn

"that's it I'll turn off the PC Thorn you are not lissing" said Fred as he turned off the PC.

"Fred why did you did that for?" said Thorn.

"because Thorn, that game is inappropriate" said Fred.

"well, if you are going to stop me from doing that I'll tackel you" said Thorn as she tackled Fred.

"Thorn stop it you are hurting my friend" said Dahpne as she pushed Thorn off of Fred.

Thorn was angry so she stomped up stairs to her room she was very angry.

The next day

Dusk was on the X-box 360 but this time she was playing a shooting zombie game with blood and gutts game witch is dead rising.

"Dusk, what are you on?" asked Thorn.

"oh my gosh, Dusk that is so inappropriate like left 4 dead" said Luna.

"Dusk please get off before Fred and the gang sees you remember the other day I got in trouble for playing a inappropriate game" said Thorn until she and Luna heard the gang coming Thorn and Luna hid behind the curitin.

"what was all that nosie?" asked Fred as he and the gang watched Dusk playing a inappropriate game.

"is this appropriate game to play?" asked Scooby.

"it was left 4 dead the other day" said Shaggy.

"this might be dead rising" said Velma.

"I agree, Daphne tell Dusk that game is inappropriate" said Fred and Daphne sat closer to see blood and shooting.

"Dusk, that game is inappropriate swtich to a nicer game" siad Daphne.

"no, I'm in the middel of this" said Dusk.

"Dusk, Daphne said that game is inappropriate" said Velma.

"no, stop it Velma" said Dusk.

"oh gosh, Dusk is in trouble" siad Thorn.

"I agree," said Luna.

"Dusk that's inappropriate, Dusk get off" said Shaggy.

"Shaggy get away from me" siad Dusk as she pushed Shaggy and landed on Scooby.

"Dusk that is rude, and you are playing a inappropriate game" said Fred.

"Stop Fred leave me alone!" shouted Dusk.

"Dusk turn that game off" said Scooby.

"not now Scooby" said Dusk as her character got eaten.

"great now I have to start all over again" said Dusk.

"Dusk get off now you are sounding like Thorn" said Velma.

"No," siad Dusk.

"Dusk I'll turn the x-box 360 if you will not get off" said Daphne.

"no," said Dusk.

"but Dusk that game is inappropriate" said Thorn "Thorn stop, let me play" said Dusk "Dusk for the last time that game is inappropriate" said Daphne as she turned the game off.

"I agree with Daphne, Dusk that game has swearing, gore, shooting, zombies, and killing," said Luna.

The next day

Luna was playing Resident Evil remake on the game cube.

"Luna turn that sounds down, what is that game?, is it the one that Thorn's dad gave it to Thorn on her birthday?" said Dusk.

"it is, but Luna that game is," said Thorn until she saw shooting and gore with zombies and other monsters "Luna that is inappropriate game get off you will be in trouble if Fred sees this" said Thorn.

"no, girls leave me alone" said Luna.

Up stairs in the livingr room Daphne and the rest of the gang were watching family fun movies.

"what is all that shooting?" asked Shaggy the gang were hearing all that with swearing and screaming.

"I think that may be one of the hex girls" said Daphne.

"well are they playing?" asked Scooby.

"doesn't look like they are playing" said Velma.

"oh no I hope one of them are not playing a inappropriate game like left 4 dead then dead rising what next?" asked Daphne.

"we better check on them" said Fred as he and the gang head to the play room to sees Luna playing Resident evil remake.

"Luna what are you playing?" asked Shaggy as he and Scooby watch their friend.

"I think that is inappropriate" said Velma.

"you said that Velma" said Daphne.

"I'll talk to Luna" said Fred "Luna that game is inappropriate" said Fred Luna did not hear because of the sound was loud Daphne turned it down so Luna can hear Fred "what was that? I did not hear" said Luna as the sound was normal.

"Luna I said that game is inappropriate" said Fred Thorn and Dusk looked at their friend "Luna that game is so inappropriate it has swearing, zombies, killing, gore, shooting and, What I was going to say?" said Fred and then Daphne sat beside Luna.

"body parts Freddy you forgot that" said Daphne "right thanks Daph" said Fred.

"like Luna get off" said Thorn "I agree" said Dusk.

"no," said Luna.

"Luna I'll turn the game off if you do not get off" said Daphne.

"or I'm I grounded?" asked Luna.

"no, we'll get turn the game off play a nicer gamne please" said Velma.

"no" said Luna.

"Luna, that game is inappropriate get off now" said Fred.

"no, I'm busy" said Luna.

"Luna play a nicer game please" said Thorn.

"no leave me alone" said Luna.

"Luna that game is inappropriate get off now" said Shaggy.

But Luna did not lissin.

"Luna I'll push you off the couch if you don't lissin" said Thorn.

"no" said Luna.

"Luna that game is inappropriate get off, and Jill Valetine maybe inappropriate get off now" said Fred.

"leave me alone guys" said Luna.

"Luna that is so inappropriate get off now" said Thorn.

"no" said Luna.

"gggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrr" growled Thorn as she turned the Game cube off.

The next day

Thorn was watching Saw 4 Daphne saw it.

"Thorn, that movie is inappropriate turn it off" said Daphne.

"no, Daphne I'm in the middle of watching this" said Thorn.

Daphne watched the movie for a few minutes until a guy was blowed up.

Daphne and Thorn laughed "oh Freddy, Thorn is watching a inappropriate movie" said Daphne as she went to tell Fred.

"Daphne wait" said Thorn as the doctor is cutting and their was allot of gore

"that Thorn is so rude I hate Saw" said Daphne.

Then Fred and the rest of the gang showed up to see Thorn watching a horror movie.

"zoinks, Thorn get off that movie. Saw scares me" said Shaggy but Thorn did not lissin she was watching the gory scenes.

"Thorn, that movie is inappropriate turn it off" said Fred.

"guys, leave me alone Saw is not inappropriate" Thorn lied.

"yes it is inappropriate, Thorn get off" said Dusk.

"no" said Thorn.

Until the gang heard bed langue coming out of their mouths on Tv.

"Thorn swearing, killing, blood and gutts, and people getting bown up, is inappropriate turn the movie off" said Daphne.

"no, guys leave me alone" said Thorn.

"Thorn, that movie is inappropriate, it is rated R, I know you are 25, but it's our rules" said Dusk.

"yes, so leave me alone" said Thorn.

"Sally get off of that movie now" said Shaggy.

"no" said Thorn to Shaggy.

"Sally, do not fight with me" said Shaggy as he and Thorn fight with the movie.

2 days later

Thorn woke up and Shaggy was going to the Tv.

"Shaggy, are you using that Tv?" asked Thorn "no I'm about to, why?" asked Shaggy.

"cause, I'm watching Family guy" said Thorn as she pushed Shaggy off the bed and then turned on the Tv.

"zoinks, Thorn that's inappropriate" said Shaggy as he saw inappropriate things on Family guy.

Shaggy then lefted the room Thorn started laughing.

"Thorn it's breafast time, why are you not down stairs?" asked Daphne as she saw Family guy.

Thorn was laughing at Peter and Lois.

"Thorn that's inappropriate turn that show off" said Daphne.

Then the gang heard laughing from Thorn when they got upstairs.

"PETER DID WHAT?!" shouted Lois on Tv.

Thorn laughed as her friends came up "Thorn what show is that?" asked Dusk as she heard swearing.

"Thorn that show is inappropriate, Family guy is inappropriate" said Luna.

"Thorn get off now" said Fred.

"no" said Thorn "Sally that show is inappropriate, get off now" said Shaggy "no Shaggy, leave me alone" said Thorn Luna looked at Dusk "I think Thorn is in trouble" said Luna "I agree" said Dusk.

"Thorn, that show is bad, it's inappropriate" said Velma "no it isn't" Thorn lied.

"Thorn, I'll turn off the Tv if you don't get off that inappropriate show" said Daphne.

"Thorn get off now" said Shaggy.

Thorn then heard bad stuff she laughed.

"Thorn. Family Guy is inappropriate" said Velma.

"Peter, you come down from the tree right now" said Lois on Tv.

"Sally,we tolled you. That show is inappropriate" said Fred.

"leave me alone guys, I'm trying to watch this show" said Thorn.

Then the gang saw Peter doing things with guns.

"Thorn, get off. Family Guy is inappropriate, it has guns and stuff" said Dusk.

"no it is not" said Thorn.

"Thorn, do not fight with us. Family Guy is inappropriate" said Luna.

Then Thorn switch to another show.

"that is not inappropriate" said Fred.

3 weeks later

The hex girls do not care if they watch a show or a movie that is inappropriate so they are watching Family Guy.

Thorn, Dusk, and Luna were watching it and they were laughing.

Then Daphne and Fred came home and heard inappropriate things.

"Hex girls, what are you three on?" asked Fred as he saw the show Family Guy.

"Hex girls, that's inappropriate" said Daphne as she saw bad things.

"Hex girls, that is not a good show" said Fred as he went upstairs.

"that's inappropriate" said Daphne "Daphne, leave us alone" said Thorn "yeah, what is wrong with Family Guy?" asked Dusk "and yeah, why are you asking us to get off of that show?" asked Luna.

"but Girls. Family Guy is not a good show" said Daphne "that is it" said Thorn "Sally, I'll turn off the tv if you girls will not get off".

Then The Hex girls saw shooting and blood.

"Girls, that is so inappropriate" said Daphne.

The Hex Girls kepted watching Family Guy.

Then Shaggy, and Scooby were hearing all that Family Guy talk from upstairs so they came down stairs.

"Hex Girls, that show is inappropriate. Get off" said Shaggy.

"no" said Luna.

"Girls get off now" said Daphne.

"no" said Thorn.

"Girls, that is it. Get off now" said Fred as he fight with Dusk about the Tv.

Few hours later

Thorn was plaing a zombie game called dead frontier.

"Thorn, get off" said Dusk "yeah Thorn. That game is inappropriate" said Luna.

"Girls, just keep it down" said Thorn as she was playing a inappropriate game.

Then Shaggy saw his girlfriend playing dead frontier.

"That's inappropriate" said Shaggy.

"Shaggy, stop it. Leave me alone" said Thorn.

"but Sally, that game is inappropriate" said Shaggy.

"no it is not Shaggy" said Thorn.

"Sally, did you hear Shaggy. He is saying get off of that zombie game" said Dusk.

Then Luna came to Fred.

"Fred, I saw Sally playing a zombie game. And it's inappropriate" saod Luna.

"is Sally playing that game?" asked Fred.

"yeah" said Luna as Fred came to Thorn's computter.

"Thorn, that's inappropriate. Sally that game is so inappropriate" said Fred.

Thorn was playing until she was shooting zombies.

"Thorn, get off now" said Dusk.

"no, guys can you leave me alone" said Thorn.

"Sally, we said that game is inappropriate" said Shaggy.

"Thorn, get off now. Or I'll turn off your PC" said Fred.

"Sally, shooting is bad" said Dusk.

"no Dusk it is not" said Thorn.

"Thorn, don't lie to me" said Dusk.

"Thorn, I tolled you to get off now" said Fred.

"no" said Thorn.

"Thorn, get off now" growled Luna.

Then Daphne came in the room seeing Thorn playing a inappropriate game.

"That's inappropriate" said Daphne as she saw bad things.

"Sally, that game is inappropriate" said Daphne then Fred turned to Daphne "hey Daph, everything ok?" asked Fred "yes" said Daphne then a guy was blown up "Thorn, that is so inappropriate" said Daphne.

"no it is not" said Thorn.

"Sally, that is inappropriate. Swearing, gore, zombies, and shooting is inappropriate" said Shaggy.

But Thorn did not lissin to her friends.

"Thorn get off now, that game is inappropriate" said Luna.

"no, Luna leave me alone" said Thorn.

"Thorn, that game is bad" said Dusk.

"no it's not" said Thorn.

"Thorn, that game is inappropriate. Get off now" said Daphne.

"no" said Thorn.

"Thorn, I'll turn off the PC. If you don't get off" said Fred.

Then Thorn switched to another game.

"that is better" said Shaggy.

2 hours later

Thorn is palying happy wheels on her laptop she was laughing at the bad stuff Dusk and Luna laughed too.

Shaggy came from the backyard hearing The Hex Girls laughing.

Then Shaggy came to Thorn's laptop and saw the game happy wheels Thorn was playing.

"that's inappropriate Thorn, get off" said Shaggy.

"Shaggy, stop it" said Thorn as she laughed when she saw blood.

"Sally, that game is bad. I don't like it" said Shaggy.

"Thorn, that's inappropriate" said Dusk.

"Thorn, we said get off now" said Luna.

"no" said Thorn.

"Thorn, get off of that game. It is so inappropriate" said Shaggy.

"Shaggy, leave me alone" said Thorn.

"Thorn, I said get oof now. Or I'll tell Fred on you" said Shaggy "Shaggy, leave me alone. I'm trying to play" said Thorn "I will leave you alone, if you get off" said Shaggy "Thorn get off now" said Dusk.

"no" said Thorn.

"Thorn, we are saying to you to get off now" said Luna.

"GUY!, STOP!" roared Thorn.

"Thorn, stop with the yelling" said Fred as he came in and saw the game happy wheels.

"Thorn, that's inappropriate" said Fred.

"I said that" said Shaggy.

"ok, I'll get off" said Thorn as she turned the game off.

Few months later

Thorn's dad is back and the Hex girls can play inappropriate games.

The End


End file.
